Clare's decision
by EClarefan4ever
Summary: Eli and Clare are best friends, but he's falling for her. At the same time 4 other boys like her too. Who will Clare end up choosing, will it be the Eli? Adam? or even Drew? I don't really know the Rating so i'm going with k plus tell me if i'm wrong
1. Chapter 1

**_Clare's POV_**

I was walking with Eli to my locker when I realized he wasn't next to me anymore. I tried to find him but I couldn't so I continued to my locker where I found the person I least expected to be sitting here.

I walked up to him and say "hey Drew"

He looked completely shocked I said hey to him but he quickly said "hi Clare can you help me with something really important?"

"Sure Drew what's up?" was all I said before he started rambling on about why he needed my help.

"My mom hates Alli and wants me to break up with her but the problem is I really like Alli but on the other hand I don't my mom mad at me because I didn't listen to her. Do you have any advice?"

I didn't really know what to say so I quickly thought about it and said "Drew you should talk to Alli or Adam about this because I honestly don't know how to help you with this except for talking to Alli with you to make sure she doesn't flip."

Drew didn't really like it when he had to confront people about things but he sighed and said okay and went off to find Alli to tell her why he can't go to 'the Dot' with her today.

Right after Drew left I was in my locker thinking about what happened to Eli this morning, but before I could remember if he told me about going to see someone before school, someone covered my eyes with their hands.

I knew it wasn't Eli because their sleeves were blue and gold, two colors I've never seen Eli wear in my life. I quickly turned around to see none other than K.C. standing there smiling like he did in freshman year.

The first thing he said was " Hey Clare, can we talk after school at 'the Dot'?"

I really didn't want to go but I decided it would be rude not to go I agreed to go talk with him after school. So I grabbed my math book and headed to math.

**_After math Clare had English_**

I sat down and waited for Mrs. Dawes to come in. To my surprise she wasn't here today but once the sub introduced himself Eli walked in 3 minutes late. He gave the teacher a note and sat down next to Clare.

"Hey Eli what happened to you this morning?" (Clare)

"Oh I needed to talk to Mr. Simpson about something." (Eli)

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of leaving me alone and confused."(Clare)

"I didn't know my best friend needed to know everything about me." (Eli)

"Okay well I can't hang after school today anymore."(Clare)

(Eli was very mad that Clare canceled on him just because he ditched her this morning)"why are you canceling because I forgot to tell you I had a meeting?"(Eli)

"um well first of all that's not why I can't hang, second of all I don't really care that you ditched me because I had a very nice conversation with drew this morning and a very aquard one with K.C."

"what you talked to K.C. I thought you were over him, and what did Drew want he never talks to you" (Eli)

"Ya I talked to him, that doesn't mean he's getting a second chance, and why do you care anyway? Oh and Drew just needed my advice." (Clare)

"I care because you're my best friend, and advice about what?" (Eli)

"um okay…, and by the way if it's any of your business he needed Ali advice"

"why would he need Ali advice, last time I checked he was dating her"

"it was more of ' How do I tell Alli my mother hates her guts' advice"

"what did you tell him?"

"I told him to ask Adam, well I got to go get ready for my 'meeting' with K.C. tonight"

"wait, your bailing on my your best friend for your EX?"

"um Ya bye"

Eli didn't even have enough time to say bye, who knew that she was so naïve to believe him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eli's POV_**

I still can't believe that she's going to meet up with her EX. Maybe I can get Adam to come with me to spy on them.

"Hey Adam, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Um, Hey Eli, what's up?"

"Nothing much, do you want to go to the Dot Tonight?"

"Sure, I just need to as my mom"

"okay so around 5?"

"Ya that's great, see you then"

"okay, bye"

Great now I just have to make sure Clare doesn't see me.

Clare's POV

**_Later that night _**

I was getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring, both my parents were out so I had to throw my shoes on and go greet the person waiting. When I opened the door I saw Adam (my best Friend) sitting there.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Clare I need to tell you something important, it couldn't wait for tomorrow at school"

"Um okay we can talk now, but I need to be at the dot by 5:15.. Okay?"

"Ya, well Clare I know that you're my best friend, but I need you to know I really like you"

"aw Adam I didn't know you felt this way"

"So do you like me back?"

"Adam I still haven't gotten over my last break up, but when I'm better I'll make sure to see if I have feelings for you, okay, but right now I have to go to the 'Dot' to talk to K.C…. Bye!"

"Okay Clare, I understand…. And don't fall for his tricks again okay, Bye!"

"Okay Adam"

**_Later at the Dot_**

"Hey Clare, Over here!"

"Hey K.C. so what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize again for cheating on you with Jenna"

"I already told you I'm not mad anymore"

"so the real reason I wanted to talk to you was" K.C. didn't have time to finish his statement because Eli came in

"Hey Clare, K.C. I didn't know you would be here"

"Um, Eli I told you this morning that I couldn't hang with you tonight because I had to talk to K.C."

"No you said you had a meeting"

"Ya with KC…. Bye Eli"

"okay bye Clare"

"Well K.C. what were you saying"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to start over"

"as in being friends again?"

"No as in being my girlfriend again"

"Um, K.C. I don't think I could do that, Sorry" I get up to leave but K.C. Grabs my arm.

"Clare, wait I want to tell you something really important, and if you still don't want to be with me after I tell you this then I'll leave."

"Fine I'll listen, but I just want to be friends right now, I'm still hurt from you cheating on me, but I'm not mad."

"Clare Diane Edwards, I am in love with you"

"K.C. do you really mean that, or are just saying that so I'll take you back?"

"Clare I mean that with all my heart"

"awwwwww K.C. that's so sweet, but I don't really think I can trust you anymore"

"well this was a waste of time, but I will not stop until you trust me again" With that K.C. walked out of the dot.

**_Eli's POV_**

"Adam did you just hear K.C. tell Clare he loved her?"

"Uhhhhhhh, Ya but I think I heard her say that she can't trust him anymore"

"He also said that he'll make sure she forgives him, which might be sooner than we think"

"what are you talking about Eli, have you lost your mind she's our best friend we know she wouldn't take him back that quickly."

"well if your so sure that she wouldn't take him back, than you shouldn't turn around."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Adam's POV_**

"Eli I'm going to go home, I don't feel well."

"Do you need a ride home or are you going to walk?"

"I think I'm going to walk because I have to think about things"

"okay, but what type of thing"

"Personal things"

"does any of those things include our best friend Clare?"

"No…. well yes."

"How so?"

"she was the first girl (outside my family) to accept me as Adam"

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Bye Eli"

_**Clare's POV**_

How did this happen? I don't even know….. How am I going to explain to Adam, I think I just broke his heart.

I pushed K.C. away and said "How did that just happen, I just want to be friends right now and what do you do…. You KISS me! That's not what friends do!"

"you're the one who was staring at me"

"No I was day dreaming about Twilight!"

"whatever but you still enjoyed that kiss"

"Uh let me think….. NO I DIDN'T…. I WOULD RATHER KISS A POISONOUS SNAKE THAN YOU!

"wow Clare that was a little mean, considering you dated me for a whole year."

"Ya that was a huge mistake"

"I'm leaving, BYE!"

"Good I'm happy your leaving, Bye!"

_**K.C's POV**_

I can't believe Clare didn't enjoy that kiss, I have to come up with a plan to get her to take me back.

_**Adam's POV**_

I can't believe that just happened!

I actually thought Clare liked me, how could I be so stupid!

**Ring, ring, ring**

Who would be calling me, my only two friends are Clare and Eli, and Clare's to busy kissing K.C. and I just saw Eli.

"hello?"

"Hey Adam, it's me Clare"

"why are you calling me?"

"Oh, are you busy? I'm so sorry if you are"

"No I'm not busy, I thought you were"

"Oh I left the dot thing when K.C. kissed me"

"wait, you don't like him"

"No are you silly, wait how did you know K.C. kissed me?"

"I was there with Eli, because he wanted to spy on you to make sure you didn't fall for K.C. again"

"okay, I get why you were worried but why Eli, I know he's one of my best friend, but It's really non of his business."

"It kinda is"

"How so?"

"He's your best friend"

"that's true"

"Ya well I got to go, talk to you later"

"okay, bye Adam"

_**The next day at school**_

"hey Clare wait up!"

"Oh hey Drew, did you get that advice yet?"

"well yes and no"

"how is it yes and no?"

"I asked Alli and she said that I needed to tell my mom that I'm not dumping her because she wants me to, and I told Alli that I'm not going to tell my mom that so she dumped me"

"aw Drew… I'm so sorry"

"why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault"

"But I could've given you advice and Alli would have never dumped you"

"Ya, anyway can I ask you a question"

"Um, sure"

"Will you go out with me?"

Am I popular or something? He's like the 3rd boy who has asked me out

"didn't my best girlfriend just dump you?"

"Ya but I don't know why that can stop you from going out with me"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it"

"why do you need to think about it?"

"Ummmm let me think, Oh ya you're the third boy whose asked me out in the past 24 hours"

"Oh really who else asked you out?"

"Lets see… Adam, K.C. and now you"

"Adam really when?"

"last night, why?"

"he told me he was going to the dot with Eli"

"oh he came to me before he went there because I was going with K.C. to talk."

"so K.C. asked you out in front of Adam and Eli?"

"well kinda"

"how is it kinda?"

"he kinda asked me out, but I said no and so he kissed me in front of them"

"He kissed you?"

"ya but I pushed him away because I don't like him anymore"

"Good"

"well I got to get to class… Talk to you later?"

"Ya sure… Have fun in class"

"I will! Because it's English"

"why is English class fun"

"because I love to write"

"well that's a good thing to know"

"bye Drew"

"bye Clare"


	4. Chapter 4

**_In English Class_**

"Hey Adam, Eli"

"Hey Clare" (Adam)

"Oh, Hey Clare" (Eli)

"So Adam, what's Drew like?"

"He's Nice, why are you asking?"

"Well he just asked me out"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" (Adam and Eli)

"I said Drew, asked me out"

"Ya we heard that but what was your response?" (Adam)

"I said I would think about it"

"Why would you need to think about it" asked Eli curiously

"Well let's see three boys have asked me out in the past 24 hours"

"Who else asked you out?"

I quickly looked at Adam who was currently begging me not to tell him that he asked me out. "Um, K.C. Drew and an Old friend of mine"

"Oh who's the old friend" asked Eli with even more curiosity

"Well it was Connor"

"Connor as in the Connor from the 'Three tenners'?"

"Ya him"

"Why would he ask you out?" (Eli is getting very mad)

"Um well he thinks I'm Cute, and I was really close friends with him last year" with that the bell rang and I left the room angrily

"Wait Clare, I need to talk to you!" Yelled Adam

"Okay Adam, what do you need to tell me?"

"I wanted to say thanks for not telling Eli, I didn't want to make it aquard"

"Don't worry" with that I kissed Adam's Cheek

"Uhhhhhhh, Clare what are you doing" (Adam)

"I was saying yes"

"To what exactly?"

"To going out on a date"

"REALLY!" Adam practically screamed in happiness

"Yes really, but I have to say one thing"

"Okay, shoot"

"We go on the date, If we both liked it then we will do it again, but if it was aquard that we will stay just friends…. Okay?"

"That works for me….. So what time am I picking you up?"

"4:30ish"

"Okay, see you then"

"Okay Bye!"

**_Adam's POV_**

**_YESSSSSSSSS! SHE SAID YESSSSSS! _**Oh I almost forgot to get the homework from Eli; I hope he's still here.

"Hey Eli, do you have the math homework"

"Uh, yea it's right here"

"Thanks"

"Hey, is Clare okay?"

"Ya she's better than okay"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she was just smiling"

"OHHH!"

"Why are you saying OH?"

"Because she was smiling, which means probably has a date tonight"

"You can tell just by her smile?" Oh Great…. he knows!

"UH yea"

I got to get out of here before he finds out I'm the one dating Clare. "Okay well I got to go, see you later Eli"

"Bye Adam"

**_Eli's POV_**

Is it me or was Adam acting really strange? Well minus well find out what's wrong with him… "Hey Adam, guys night tonight?"

"Ummmm, I can't maybe tomorrow, now I really got to go"

That was so strange, I guess I should call Clare and apologize for being judgmental

*Call with Clare"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clare"

"Eli? I thought you were mad at me?"

"I can never stay mad at you, even if you're with that loser"

"Hey! He's not a Loser, and how do you know?"

"Adam told me"

"But he told me not to tell you, so why would he tell you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The real question is how much did Adam tell you?"

"Well He told me you have a date"

"Well, I don't I'm just going to Connor's house to Play risk with him, K.C. Alli, Dave, Wesley, and Mr. Simpson"

"Why would Mr. Simpson be there?"

"He lives there, DUHHH"

"Oh, so he's Connor's father?"

"Uh, No, he's his Godfather"

"Oh okay, well I'll talk to you later, bye"

"Bye!"

That was odd, even for Clare and me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

**I think I'm going to call Alli and ask her to help me get ready for my date with Adam.**

"**Hey Alli can you come over, I need your fashion advice"**

'**Ya Clare I can come over, but why do you need my fashion advice?"**

"**because…."**

"**YOU HAVE A DATE …. DON'T YOU!"**

"**Actually Alli I do"**

"**OMG with Who?"**

"**No-one"**

'**Clare!"**

"**Fine, It's Adam, But Alli don't tell anyone"**

"**Oh my gosh you and Adam! Since when….like really why didn't you call me? I could have taken you to the mall to get a new out-fit and I could have done your hair…."**

"**Alli we have time, then tonight we can have a Girls night"**

"**fine, hey I'm at your door right now"**

"**Okay, its open so come up to my room"**

"**Clare I'm in the living room, I need your help though"**

"**with what exactly"**

"**Just come here"**

"**Fine…." I walked down the stairs to see Alli holding her extra clothes and her makeup bags and her shoe bag 'Ummmm Alli how did you get all that here in less than 5 minutes?"**

"**I made Sav drive me and help me carry the bags to this spot"**

"**oh okay lets go to my room"**

**Adam's POV**

**I have to pick Clare up in an hour… So I should probably think about where I'm going to take her.**

**- Should we go to the dot- Yah we can get dinner**

**- The beach- Nah too cold**

**- The park for a walk- ya that's romantic ****J**

**- Then we can go to the movies- that works out perfectly **

**Now I have 30 minutes to get ready…**

**Alli's POV**

"**Come on Clare, you look amazing and hot! Adam will love it! You did say his favorite color is Blue…"**

"**Ya but a blue dress, with a blue headband, with blue heels while having blue eyes is a little too much blue, Alli can I at least wear white heels and a white headband?"**

"**Oh Clare that's a better idea! I've rubbed off on you with my fashion sense! Now we only have 10 minutes until Adam comes to get you, so it's Make-up time!"**

"**Alli just don't over do it please."**

"**I won't now close your eyes"**

**Five Minutes Later**

"**EEPPP, Clare open your eyes!"**

"**Oh Alli I love it, you put the perfect amount on, How can I ever repay you?"**

"**Call me after your date, and I'll come here and we'll have a girls night/sleepover, I'll rent the movies."**

"**Okay, it's a deal, and I'll tell you everything that happens, even if it's awful"**

"**Okay, but is it okay if I get the movie 'a walk to remember' and 'the proposal' and maybe 'the last song' to watch tonight?"**

"**Yes Alli you can get romance movies, even if we've seen them before"**

"**Clare, You're the best!"**

"**Actually you are because you made me look awesome tonight and then you have a girl's night with me to talk about how it went, then you end up giving me wonderful advice"**

**We hugged and then the door bell rang "Oh Alli he's here you, can you go open the door when I finish putting my shoes on"**

"**Of coarse I will Clare, I'll tell him you'll be right down"**

**Alli's POV**

**I went to go open the door when I saw Eli from the window so I ran up-stairs to tell Clare that he's here… "Clare! Clare!"**

"**what Alli, wait your supposed to be with Adam, telling him I'll be right down"**

"**It wasn't Adam, it was your other best friend, also know as Eli"**

"**wait Eli is here and you didn't talk to him which means Adam will probably see Eli and get upset!" Clare ran down the stairs to open the door to see Eli walking back to Morty**

**Clare's POV**

"**Eli? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was busy tonight!"**

"**Hi Eli, How are you? Fine Clare thanks for asking"**

"**Hi now why are you here! I told you I was busy!"**

" **I was here to ask you if you were mad at me, which I can tell you are, and why is Alli behind you? I thought you were going out"**

"**Oh Alli helped me get ready cant you tell" I pointed to the dress and heals**

"**Oh well, Good job Alli, Clare looks amazing, as usual" he whispered the last part but I still heard him**

"**Thanks Eli" Alli said**

"**No problem, well I should go bye Clare, Alli" Eli ran back to morty and drove away**

'**Alli, Look there's Adam, tell him I forgot to put my shoes on!" I ran upstairs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alli's POV**

_**Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong**_

I opened the door to find Adam holding Blue roses "Hey Adam, Clare just went to put her shoes back on"

"Oh hey Alli and okay, so how are you?"

"Good, I helped Clare to get ready and in a little I'm going to get movies and junk food, How about you?"

"Good, I'm just waiting for Clare to come down" Just then Clare started to walk down the stairs.

**Adam's POV**

"Wow, Clare you look amazing" I couldn't stop staring at her, she just looked so HOT! (Adam)

"awe thanks Adam, you look really good yourself, so are you ready to go?" (Clare)

"Ya, bye Alli it was nice talking to you again" (Adam)

"Bye Adam! And Clare remember to have fun and come to my house after" (Alli)

"Okay Alli and remember to lock the doors before you leave!" (Clare)

"Okay now Go!" (Alli)

"Drew's going to drive us to the Dot, is that okay?"

"Yes Adam that's fine"

I opened the door for Clare and after she slid over I jumped in the backseat with her.

**At the Dot**

The Waiter (I think his name is Peter) walked over and said "Hey baby Edwards! And friend, what can I get you guys to Drink?"

"Hey Peter, Darcy said hi! And I would like my usual"

"I miss Darcy (sighs)… Okay so one Mocha Latte and what would you like?

"Coke please"

"okay coming right up" Peter walks away to get our drinks

"baby Edwards? Darcy? And how do you know Peter?"

"Darcy is my older sister so to all her friends I'm Baby Edwards and Peter is her Ex, he is also kinda like a big brother to me"

"oh okay, so what are you going to get Clare?"

"Just a Sunday, what about you?"

"Cheesecake! Wanna slit them?"

"Sure"

**Clare's POV**

**After they ate**

"Adam this was a wonderful night, I really had fun"

"Who said the night was over?" what else could he have planned? I guess I will wait and find out.

"well you asked me if I wanted to go to the dot and we just left the Dot"

"Well I was going to take you to the Park, but I guess not"

"No, Lets go! I Love the Park!"

" Your such a little kid Clare"

"Good thing your one too"

"That is a million times true"

When we arrived at the park I saw Emma, Spinner, Declan, and Manny sitting on a bench, but when Emma saw me she jumped and ran to me.

"BABY EDWARDS I MISSED YOU!" she gripped me in a huge hug

"hey Emma, this is Adam"

"Hey Adam, I'm Emma"

'Hi Emma, have we met before because you look oddly familiar"

"she's Principle Simpson's' step-daughter" Said Spinner

"SPINNER! It's so great seeing you again" I ran up to him and hugged him

"Baby Edwards, you've changed so much…. Wait how did you see me without your glasses?"

"I got laser eye surgery, and a hair cut!"

"you look so cute" (Emma and Spinner)"Thanks…. Is that Declan?"

"Yes it's me, Prop master Clare"

"Declan!" I ran up and hugged him "How are you! How was New York?"

"I'm good, and it was good, oh and I got accepted into Yale""Good for you"

"So Baby Edwards what are you guys doing here?"

"were hanging" Adam answered

" am I coco bananas or did someone just say Baby Edwards was here!"

"No Manny your not Coco Bananas, Clare is right here" Emma said

"Manny!" She hugged me tighter then Emma.

"Baby Edwards, how is Darcy? And where are your glasses?"

"I got Laser Eye Surgery and Darcy's doing better and she LOVES Kenya"

"Good for her, well we should let you and Adam get back to whatever you were doing before we ran over here"

"Okay bye Emma, Spinner, Manny and Declan!"

Emma, Spinner and Manny said "Bye Baby Edwards" and Declan yelled "Bye Prop master Clare"

"Adam I'm extremely sorry for that"

"It's okay, I understand"

"You're the best, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Ummmm… Yes"

"Okay, so why are we here?"

"we were just going to walk until we got to Alli's house"

"you know that's 20 blocks from here right?"

"That was the plan"

**I want 5 more reviews before I continue this stroy and If you are confused tell me and I'll explain whats going on :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare's POV**

**Outside Alli's House**

"Thanks again for tonight, I really had a lot of fun"

"It was no problem I had fun too and it was nice meeting your sisters friends that seem to

really like you, but I still have one question"

"Okay what is it?"

"I know why Emma, Spinner, Manny, and Peter call you 'baby Edwards', why did Declan call you 'Prop Master Clare'?"

"Oh because at the end of last year he directed the school play and I was the Prop Master, and it's kinda payback for what I did to him"

"Oh and what did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, Alli is spying on us" I kissed him on the cheek and walked into Alli's house "Bye Adam"

"Bye Clare and your telling me at lunch tomorrow!"

"Okay Adam"

**Alli's POV**

"What happened, where did you go? Why didn't you text me back at 6?"

"we went to the dot and he met Peter and we shared a Sunday and a Cheesecake, then we went to the park and ran into Spinner, Manny, Emma and Declan, then we got here, and I didn't text you because I was being hugged by Emma, Spinner, Manny and Declan"

"Oh, that sounded like fun, so anyway what movie first?"

"isn't Sav going to join us?"

"Oh ya, can you go get him?"

"Sure is he in his room?"

"Yep, I'm going to get the popcorn ready"

**Sav's POV**

I was sitting in the room when I hear a knock on my door "Come in" Clare walked in

"Hey Clare, what do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch movies with me and Alli?"

"Sure, what movies?"

"A walk to remember, The notebook, Grown ups and Billy Madison."

"Sure I love all those movies, don't you dare tell anyone I just said that"

"I won't. Sav give me credit I'm saint Clare remember!"

"True, Now lets go! Oh and didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Ya I did, why?

"I heard Eli came over to talk to you but you weren't here so he went to go see where you

were."

"what time did he come?"

"10 minutes ago"

"Okay, I'll text him later"

"he said it was important, I really think you should call him. I don't think he would run here if it was that import Clare" she gave me a weird look "Ya Clare, he ran here just to talk to you so here's your phone, I'll help Alli get the snacks ready and stuff"

"okay thanks for telling me Sav"

**Eli's POV**

Didn't Clare say she was going to Alli's after her date? I really need to tell her how I feel about here.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Hello?"

"hey Eli, so what did you need to tell me? And no I'm not physic Sav told me when I was inviting him to watch Grown Ups and Billy Madison"

"Oh well I wanted to tell you in person, but I guess you should know. Clare I can't be your friend anymore."

"okay, well I guess this is bye and I thought you were one of my best friends."

"wait Clare!"

"no Eli, I'm done and do you wanna know the saddest part, you wanted to say this in person. Don't talk to me in school. Bye!"

I can't believe she took it the wrong why and then before I could explain she hung up on me. I guess I should call Adam.

'hey man, I kinda messed up with Clare"

"what did you do to her!" why was Adam yelling at me it isn't like he is in love with Clare, like I am.

"I went to tell her I liked her a lot, but she was still on her date with 'who knows' and when she called me I said I couldn't be friends with her and she didn't let me finish so now she thinks I don't like her at all. I need your help to get Clare back.

"I'll think about helping you, now I got to go bye"

"Bye Adam"

Meanwhile with Clare at Alli's house

**Clare's POV**

"I can't believe that just happened, I really thought that Eli was my best friend other than you and Adam of coarse, so what am I going to do now I think I'm more heartbroken now then I was when K.C. cheated on me"

"Clare, honey that means that Eli was a special person in your life. But Clare are you sure you heard him right, maybe he said I can't be your partner anymore"

"No he said Friend, I don't think I can ever forgive him even if he begs."

_**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**_

"Who could that be?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Alli's POV**

Who could be at the door? It's not Drew because we broke up, It can't be Adam because he just dropped Clare off, and it can't be Eli because he just told Clare that he doesn't want to be her friend anymore.

I walked over to the door and opened it "hello?"

"hey can I talk to Clare?"

"what do you want K.C.? Last time I checked you dumped her and she was pretty clear when she said don't ever talk to her again?"

"I just need her advice, okay Alli!"

"What makes you think she's here?"

"she's always with you on Friday nights and her father told me"

"oh well you can ask Sav is you can talk to her, so just wait here" I walked into the house "Hey Sav, K.C. is here and refuses to leave without talking to Clare, what should we do?"

"ask Clare and see if it's okay with her"

"Hey Clare can you come here for a minute!"

"coming Alli!" Clare walked down the stairs "Okay what do you need?"

"K.C. is outside and he really wants to talk to you!"

"wait K.C. is here? I thought I told him I wasn't interested in him anymore! And how did he know that I was going to be here?"

"well Clare, you're here every Friday night and your dad told him that you were with Sav and me, which doesn't make since because your dad hates K.C. for hurting you"

"exactly, so did he say why he was here?"

"Ya it's because he needs 'advice' about who knows what"

"okay so is he still there"

"Yep, good luck Clare! don't fall for it again"

"okay Alli"

**Clare's POV**

"Hey K.C., what do you need advice on?"

"Well Clare you remember how I live in the Group home?"

"Ya, why"

"My mom's back and she wants me to live with her? And I don't really know if I want to and I need your help to lead me to picking the right choice"

"okay, well I never meet your mother so honestly I have no clue what to tell you except you should really give her a chance"

"thanks Clare" K.C. hugs me and when we let go he kissed me with a lot of passion

"CLARE!" yelled Eli

K.C. and me separated " K.C. can I call you tomorrow and we can talk at the dot?"

"Sure, bye Saint Clare"

"Bye K.C." He walked away leaving me and Eli alone "What do you want Eli? I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"I came to explain myself, but I'm guessing you moved on already"

"we were only friends and you have no explaining, now if you don't mind I need to get back inside because 'A walk to Remember' is about to start…. Bye Eli" I slammed the door in his face.

"Alli, Sav… we have a HUGE problem!"

"why what happened out there?" (Alli and Sav)

"K.C. kissed me and Eli saw it and yelled that I moved on already which doesn't make sense because he was just a friend to me."

"Clare if either of them touch them again, I'll kick their a**es, okay"

"Yes Sav I understand, and thanks for being a great friend, now lets go watch the movies and eat the pizzas!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sav's POV

"Shall we start the movie?" I asked clare and Alli…. Wow I just realized that Clare has

the prettiest eyes….. Wait did I really just think that?

"Ya, sure which one first?" said Alli

" A walk to remember!" Clare said with a _'duh'_ look on her face

"okay Clare, you're the boss" I put the movie in and pressed play

Clare was sitting on the couch alone and Alli was sitting in the recliner so I deiced to sit

next to Clare "Can I sit with you? Well it is my house but anyway will that be okay with

you?"

"yes Sav it will be okay if you sit with me…. Now hush up the movie is on"

"okay" I sat down and 'hushed up' like Clare told me to…. Half way during the movie

both girls were crying their eyes out and shoving chocolate down their throats. "Clare its

going to be okay" I tried to calm her down

"I know its just so sweet of him to do that for her"

"ya I know" I sat there and I even started to cry because it was so touching

Later that night

The girls went to bed around mid-night because 1) they were tired and 2) it was a school

night… yet I stayed up until one…. I was in my room reading when I heard someone go

down stairs so I ran down and made it to the kitchen before her to scare her.

"BOO!" I yelled

"ah! Sav! Why did you Scare me?" whispered/yelled Clare

"I was bored… are why are you in here at 1:30 am on a School night?" she looks so

adorable with bed head

" I wanted a glass of water" she said pointing to the glass

" Oh, well I'll get it for you" I got up and poured her a glass of water "here you go and

how off to bed you go"

"Santa were are you going with our Christmas tree" Clare asked me

"Oh little Cindy-Lou-Who, there's this one light that won't light up so I'm taking it to my

work shop and fixing it there and then bring it back here." I said trying to impersonate the

Grinch.

"Okay Santy-Clause" said Clare then the laughed and smiled then went to bed… a minute

after she left she came back and said "I forgot to say nice impersonation of the grinch….

Good night" then ran up the stairs.

Clare's POV

The Next Day

I walked into school with Alli and Sav, when I saw Adam waiting at my locker I excused

myself from Alli and went to tell him what I did to Declan. "Hey Adam"

"Hey Clare, so are you going to tell me now"

"tell whop what" asked Eli… Oh I forgot his locker was next to mine

"I have to tell Adam something later"

"okay… wanna meet me in free period?"

"sure I'll text you to tell you where I am… now I got to go talk to Savy.. Talk to you later

Adam"

I know what your thinking me (St. Clare) calling Sav Savy to kinda make Eli think I

went on a date with Sav and not Adam is kinda low and not saying him or bye to him was

kinda mean, be he also said he didn't want to be friends with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's POV

I saw Sav at this locker "hey Sav.. Or should I say 'the Grinch'?"

"hey clare or should I say 'Cindy-Lou-Who'?"

"touché and thanks for joining us last night and making me smile even though it was 1:30 am. on a school night"

"well sorry I couldn't sleep with you and Alli giggling over Justin Beiber last night"

"we weren't giggling we were simply admiring how hot he is"

"well anyway my parents aren't home tonight wanna go to the dot for dinner then have another 'girls night' the includes two girls, Alli and you, and one guy, me!"

"Ummmm sure but after school I got to go home and ask my parents if it's okay then I'll meet you at the Dot because I was going to do homework with Adam"

"Ummmm okay, where are you guys doing the homework?"

"Adam's house, well its more like Adam reading comic books and me doing homework then torturing Drew, then sitting next to Adam to read a magazine with Justin Beiber or Munro Chambers or the Jonas brothers on the cover"

"Oh fun, just call me when you want to be picked up, and speaking of Munro Chambers we never got to watch my movie choice, which was 'Murder in the Hamptons' and before you ask, yes you do look like the little girl that plays Munro's twin"

"Fine, I'll admit I kinda look like her" He gave me a weird look "that's as much as I'll admit now go tell Alli the plan and I'll call you after my homework is done"

Later that Day

I was walking to me locker when I noticed a rose taped to the door… I wonder who got me that…. I walked up to it and read the note it said

_Dear Clare, I still Love you and I hope one day soon you can forgive me Love, KC _

_P.S, I hope you still love Blue roses (which match your beautiful eyes)_

I then saw KC walking down the hall, I ran over to him and hugged him "awe KC thank-you this was SO nice of you"

"so does that mean I get a second chance" he hopefully asked.

"Maybe" I started to walk away "oh and your forgiven!" I walked away to find Adam or Drew…. I finally saw Adam sitting at his locker waiting for me "hey Adam, ready to go do homework?"

"Ya sure, I'm going to text drew to tell him we walked, and where did you get that rose?"

"Okay, I'm going to get my math book and KC gave it to me, it was another one of his attempts to get me back"

"and did you take him back?"

"No… I'm still kinda dating my BEST friend"

"oh so now were kinda dating, huh?" Adam said sarcastically

"oh shut it we went on one single date and if we want we will do it again, but we aren't official so we can both decide if we want to be together or with other people"

"Okay, lets go to your locker because sooner we get there sooner we finish our homework"

"and sooner I get to torturer drew" I said sarcastically because I actually enjoyed it. "and sooner girls night part 2 comes along"

"any pillow fights that I can join" said Drew " Nah, the Grinch is the only boy that gets to join Alli and me tonight" I said "The Grinch as in Dr. Seuss' book/movie 'how the grinch stole Christmas'?" asked Drew and Adam

"yes but not actually him, I meant Sav" I said as if it was obvious… "Then why did you said 'the Grinch' instead of Sav?" asked Drew "The Grinch is his nickname that I gave to him last night"

"why last night?" asked Adam

"well when I woke up at 1 am to get water he scared me and I said all I wanted was water so he got it for me and then said 'here you go and

how off to bed you go' and I said "Santa were are you going with our Christmas tree' then he said 'Oh little Cindy-Lou-Who, there's this one light that won't light up so I'm taking it to my work shop and fixing it there and then bring it back here.' and we stopped after I said 'Okay Santy-Clause' and walked back to Alli's room"

"wow, lets go do homework!" said Adam very sarcastically


	11. Chapter 11

At Adam's House

Adam's POV

"okay so what subject first?" Clare asked…. Doesn't she realize all we have was English homework and math? "Ummmm Clare the only homework we have is English and math"

"ya so which one first? The Pythagorean theorem or a persuasive paper?" wow two easy things… I think I'll pick the paper "Lets get the paper over with so you can give it to Eli to correct"

"oh I didn't tell you, Mrs. Dawes saw that I refused to talk to Eli and told me that we could be partners if we both wanted" wow more time with Clare, I'll take it! "ya, I would love to be your English partner and the best part is you don't smell like ham!"

"Really Adam, Ham? Where did that come from?" "my old partner smelled like Ham, like seriously his paper smells like ham" I pulled the paper out of my bag "Smell it, If you don't believe me!"

"I'll pass, but thank-you!"

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_

"I'll go answer that, do you want to go make popcorn in the kitchen? And Grab us some drinks?"

"Um, Sure Coke? And what do you want drew" "ya I want a Coke, thank you" I almost forgot he was there "Same as Adam please"

"okay I'll be back with popcorn and two cokes" said clare

I opened the door "hello?" "hey Adam can I talk to you real quick?" what is he doing here

"Um, now?" I asked

"No, that's why I just said can we talk for a little" he said sarcastically

"um, well I can't drew and I have company" I didn't want him to know I have a study 'date' with clare.

"well can't Drew keep them busy?" Oh that wouldn't end well for me, and what does he want to talk about "I am NOT leaving him alone with her! Are you insane?"

"so it's a she, do I know her? Is she Cute?" just then Clare yelled "Hey Adam, where do I get the bowls? I kinda forgot"

"I'll go help her" stated Drew that finally got off the couch

Drew's POV

I walked into the kitchen just to see clare sitting there crying I instantly ran to her side hugged her and said "Clare are you okay? What happened? Did you burn yourself? Or did you fall?"

"No it's just that I saw Eli at the door and it reminded me that he said that he didn't want to be friends anymore and that means the rumors are true" I was shocked and confused by what Clare had just told me

"um, Clare two questions." she gave me a look that said 'go on' "1.) who wouldn't want to be friends with a nice, sweet, smart, pretty girl like you? 2.) what rumors?"

"Awe drew that was so nice of you to say all those things about me but the rumors are that I'm so ugly and dumb I can't keep a dog interested in me" How can she think that and who would say that?

"Clare don't listen to whoever started that rumor, their probably just jealous of you because you're the smartest girl in the whole school and the fact you have SO many friends"

"Not true, I don't have many friends. The only friends I have are Adam, Alli, Connor, Dave, Declan, Fiona, Riley, Sav, Wesley and then I have Emma, Spinner, Manny, Toby, Jay, Liberty, Mia and Peter who all happen to be Darcy's friends"

"still they're your friends and that means you have 18 friends"

"I only said seventeen" wow could she be oblivious

"Ya you forgot to add me to your list of friends"

"oh well then I officially have 18 friends" after she said this I realized I was still hugging her "uh drew as much as I enjoy hugging you, I can't breathe" I finally let go of her but I stayed next to her.

"um so are you good at the Pythagorean theorem? Because even though I learned it last year I still can't figure it out"

"ya its just a²+b² =c² but it can also be c²-a²= b² and c²-b² =a².….. If you want I can help you with it because that is kinda the same thing my homework is on."

"ya that would be great" I then hugged her and picked her up and spun her around until we heard "excuse me" when I put her down and looked over I saw a curious Adam and a furious Eli

"Hey Adam I was hugging Clare for saying she will help me with the Pythagorean theorem homework I have and what are you doing here Eli, I don't remember Adam saying he invited you over"

"I came over to ask Adam something important" he was giving me the death glare and I have a feeling it was because of me hugging clare.

**

* * *

**

**I would like to give a special thank-you to lovingyou333 who has helped me a lot with both my stories and I would also like to thank CrazyCloudz15 for helping me and then there was also Peace and Purity who didn't really give me ideas but helped me realize how good this story was **** I would also like to thank everyone else who reviews this story, it means the world to me and the truth is you guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

After Eli left and they finished their homework

Clare's POV

After doing my homework and helping drew with the Pythagorean Theorem, I sat on the couch and started to read my 'Teen BUZZ' magazine "hey Adam you like video games right?"

"Ya I do why do you randomly ask?"

"well this kid Wilder is about our age and works for this magazine and he writes for the video game section and it's fantastic, and I hate video games" I only truly read it was because the picture of him was so HOT.

"I'll read it and tell you what I think" Adam then stole my magazine and started to read the video game section all of a sudden he yelled….

"Clare this was pure genius! It's better than the Goon series! But this goes into such great detail about the game, and you just said you hated video games so why did you read it?"

I then deeply blushed and pointed to the picture on the page before the article. "wow clare you only read it because this guy looks like Eli minus the colorful clothes"

I then stood up and stole the magazine and said " He is WAY to hot to look like Eli Goldsworthy! And plus wilder is NOT wordy and he actually has a heart unlike Eli!"

Drew's jaw dropped when he heard me say this, so I said "anyway it's four thirty so can I use your bathroom to change out of this ugly uniform?"

"clare I'm sorry I judged you for thinking he looked like Eli and of course you can go change…. It's upstairs second door on the left" said Adam

"okay it's no problem I shouldn't have snapped at you and I'll be right back!" with that I walked up stairs to change.

It took me about five minutes to change when I walked down stairs drew was alone in the living room and Adam was in the kitchen "hey Drew, how do I look?" drew then looked at me and his jaw dropped "wow Clare you look hotter than usual" I blushed

"awe thanks drew, do you mind if I call Sav to come pick me up?"

"I can drive you home, or walk you if you want" Awe that was so sweet of him, now I see why Alli was head over heels in love with him.

"Awe thanks Drew, but I'm actually meeting Sav at the Dot for dinner then going to their house for a Girls night, which isn't really a girls night because there will be a boy there, but he just makes it funnier"

"well I can still walk you, if you want of course"

I guess I should call Sav to tell him just to meet me there, but I got to go home to get my pajamas, but my house is on the way to the dot, so I guess it will be okay

"well I guess now I should call Sav" Drew frowned "to tell him that I will be walking to the dot with you, but we need to make two quick stops"

"Okay I'll go grab my phone and shoes while you make the call, oh and remember to say bye to Adam, who is in the kitchen with a kinda pretty girl, but don't worry your hotter"

I dialed Sav's Number

"hey do you need me to pick you up right now?"

"Um, if it's okay with you Drew's going to walk me to the dot, because he needs to talk to me about something"

"isn't he the one who broke Alli's heart?"

"ya but he's a really sweet guy, well I got to go because I have to go ask Adam something, I'll text you when I'm near the dot! Bye Mr. Grinch!"

'okay, bye Cindy-Lou-Who! I'll see you at the Dot"

I then hung up and went into the Kitchen "hey Adam, Drew's going to walk me to the dot is that okay with you?" right after I finished looked at Adam to realize that he was kissing Fiona Coyne "oh sorry to interrupt, I'm going now so Bye Adam, bye Fiona"

"bye clare, I'll call you later" said Adam "bye clare see you in school tomorrow!" said Fiona

"don't call me tonight I'm going to have a girls night at Alli's" I walked away to get my bag.

"Ready to go?" asked Drew

"Ya I'm ready and I need to ask you something" Drew opened the door for me and grabbed his phone and followed me out the door "what do you need to ask me?"


	13. Authors Note

I'm sorry you guys thought that this was a legit chapter but sadly it is not.

Guys I am SO sorry but I have major writers block and I'm super stressed with school and stuff because I need to keep my grades up because I got accepted into a really good High School and they said that since I already go there I need to keep at least a B average. I'll try to update as soon as I can but if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave a review or a PM. But I will **NOT** discontinue any of my stories

* * *

I would also make me happy if you guys read my friend's story. cliquefan1234 is the name of the author all of the stories are really good.

* * *

I would like to give a shout-out to all my wonderful reads….

Peace and Purity

Munroloverx1

LovinMunro95

babymelody143

lovingyou333

Natsuki Sato

tiffspiff

mrseligoldsworthy27

xoxoameeaimudream18

Claudia Montague

WeScreamJerily

DegrassiEclare4life

DegrassiQueen2018

Lily

ashley

whatnowat3

Liz

.Goldsworthy


	14. AN

Heyyy Guys… Sorry this isn't an update, but I graduated 8th grade and now have all summer to write

It might take a little while, but I'm actually gonna write a House of Anubis One-Shot and I'm starting another House of Anubis story.

I am making these new stories to get back into Fanfiction…. I am truly sorry for the LONG delay… School was just really hard and I had A LOT of work and projects.

Two things I wanna say is Thanks to everyone for reading my stories and If you have any ideas for my current stories just leave a Comment or PM me…I hope you all understand.. I'll write soon

-EClarefan4ever


End file.
